Katherine
|Race = 1/2 Human 1/2 Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = May 8, Age 277|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'1" (157 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Ninjago City (Spencer World) (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Princess of the Spencer House Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, American Team) (Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Great-Great Grandfather) Empress Kaylah (Great-Great Grandmother) James Spencer (Great-Grandfather) Rita Spencer (Great-Grandmother) Gabriel Uzumkai (Great-Grandfather) Anya Uchiha (Great-Grandmother) Carl Hawkins (Paternal Grandfather) Donna Gibbs (Paternal Grandmother) Shawn Spencer (Maternal Grandfather) Denise Uzumkai (Maternal Grandmother) Zesmond (Maternal Uncle) Brianna (Maternal Aunt) Ashley (Maternal Aunt) Brittany (Maternal Aunt) Tiffany (Maternal Aunt) Jimmy Hawkins (Father) Kaylah (Mother) Michael (Husband) Jeffrey Prescott (Father-in-law) Daria (Mother-in-law) Cassandra (Sister-in-law) Adam (Son) Lisa (Daughter-in-law) Darren (Grandson) Laura (Granddaughter-in-law) Justin (Great-grandson) Misty (Great-granddaughter-in-law) Daniel (Great-great grandson) Julia (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) David (Great-great-great grandson) James (Great-great-great grandson) Mary (Great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Doris (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Maria (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Haylie (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Marcus (Great-great-grandson) Shaun (Great-great-great grandson) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Michelle (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Tyler (Descendant) Lucy (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant) Bobby (Uncle and Surrogate Father) Allison (Aunt and Surrogate Mother) Jesse (Surrogate little brother) Alyssa (Surrogate little sister) Erica (Best friend) Ben (Lifelong close friend) Kristen (Friend) Dennis (Friend) Max (Friend) Jenny (Friend) Alex (Friend) Monique (Friend) Ronnie (Friend) Mitchell (Friend) Logan (Friend) Debbie (Friend) Morgan (Friend)}} Katherine (キャセリン, Kyaserin) is the daughter of Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah Spencer. She's the only granddaughter of Carl Hawkins and Donna Gibbs, Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumkai. She's also the niece of Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany. She's the sister-in-law of Cassandra. She's the fifth Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga with glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks as the second hybrid on the last of the Royal Spencer Family Bloodline Traits (half-Human and half-Saiyan) and Z Fighter of the American Team as she's first appears on TV special move, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's Michael's wife and loving mother to Adam. She's also grandmother of Darren, Justin, Daniel, David, James, Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus, Shaun, Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kayla, Melissa, Michelle, Tommy, Tyler, Lucy, Matthew, Goku Jr. and Marie. Appearance Katherine is the beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she have the blue eyes, very pale skin complexion, and straight jet black hair with China blunt bang front cover her base forehead and with glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks on her forehead and the rest of her entire body. Katherine has the four different hairstyles: she's had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder in the rest of the series and movies, she's usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black fingerless gloves, green shoes, purple socks and gold hair clips for her pigtails, actually she's wears her long white shirt that's reaches her waist, blue long sleeved undershirt, black capris, white socks and red-and-white shoes, during at the senior prom in Spencer World, she's had her hair lets down flowing to her back, wearing her mother's floor length sequin strapless sweetheart fit and flare dramatic light blue prom dress, silver bracelet, a small heart diamond necklace and white-and-diamond low-heeled shoes. But later as a adult, she's have to make a decision to cut her hair into a short layered shoulder-length blunt hairstyle to her shoulders with a light pink headband at the graduation from Spring High School in Spencer World, as a young adult and loving mother, she's lets her hair grew back to length, reaching down to her hips by putting a high more fuller and volume ponytail with a white ponytail holder and stills her blunt bang covered her base forehead. In many years later before King Piccolo War, as an elderly age, her long middle-part straight hair is lightest grey hair with black highlight streaks. According to Bobby and Dennis, she's bears a strongly striking resemblance to her late mother, having her father's blue eyes and she also have mother's very pale skin complexion, jet black hair color with China blunt bang front, and her appearance similar to Videl's look. She's the same height and weight as like her mother (born as a premature baby), Videl and her descendant, Kayla. As a mother, she changed her style to a sleeveless blue dress with a angel face mark on the chest, short sleeved white undershirt, black leggings, blue-and-light mix blue bracelets and white boots. She have the glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears on their foreheads and the rest of their body as Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga. She wears her mother's signature tournament outfit: a blue gi with short sleeved red turtleneck undershirt, black armbands, black capris, black socks and blue boots with red lace and gold ankle bracelets attached to her boots and gold hair clips for the pigtails as a teenager; before her hair that reaches down her hips and tied a long ponytail as a adult, and with a white-and-black hooded long sleeved slim jacket that's reaches her ankles, tie strings and Spencer Crest symbol on her back to disguise around the world. Personality Like her mother, she's the pure-hearted, good-hearted, good-natured, shy, quiet, sweet, attractive, caring, kindhearted, well-mannered, gentle, polite, adorable and tomboyish girl who's first appears on the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series and movies. She's already has being headstrong, tough, emotional, and sweet girl. Like her mother, she's born with a disability: Autism and Immortality. Like her father, Like her mother, as child, at the age 7 on her birthday, she was shy and gentle child with pure heart, sweet and innocent personality to having 13 friends in group to understand each other, following their steps, she's following her mother's steps and become the American Team like Z Fighters. But she's not a silly prankster like her mother or aunts in her childhood and lacks the self-confidence and passion for Saiyan fighting spirit. She's already has the most beautiful singing soft-spoken voice of her entire life which she's inherited traits from her mother. She's the most clever, smartest and strongest member of the new American team like that she's inherited traits from both of her parents and relatives. As a teenager as she's sweet and tomboyish girl as the ultimate fighter like her mother did when she was her age around her friends to travel the world and go adventures. She's knew about her mother's past as an orphan and death, because Super Buu have killed her mother's family and her death. She's loved martial arts, travels, reading, carnivals and coloring. She's great cook with her friends and respectful to her mentors: Kitibo and Supreme Kai. She's enjoyed the Chicken Caesar salad and pineapples. She's want to be the powerful extremely martial artist: Ultimate Fighter and much stronger like her father and kind, gentle, polite, sweet and tomboyish girl like her mother. Biography Background Katherine was born in May 8 of Age 277, she lived with her parents in Spencer House as she's being born as the fifth Jinchuriki, Immortality and Autism like her late mother, they're happy to life a new life, her mother and father gave her a seven-star Dragon Ball necklace on her birthday and she grew up as a 7-years-old child, then she woke up, going to outside of the Spencer House after she's coming out of her bedroom, then she's about in the middle night, she heard the noises, screams and explosions, and she's witnessing Super Buu returned to having his swore revenge on her family to kill both her mother and father for defeat him once again from many years ago. She's hiding and watching, so he's draining and feeding on her mother's Ki life-force energy and DNA cells transferred into himself as Super Buu holding her mother's body on the ground as he's spotted her in the blushes, she blast him in his heart, and Babidi sealed him in a seal ball, but she died at heart virus and her father was murdered by Super Buu in front of her as a child with fearful face and crying tears outside of the Spencer House, after her parents passed away and in her parents funeral and buried in the Spencer World. Bobby is her mother's the one of close friends, who's raised her and Kendall on his own along with his family and took her away to the dimensional realms known as Spencer World to meet 13 friends to become the new American team to average her mother's death by killing Mega Buu to restore the Spencer World once again. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Katherine grew up as a sweet and tomboyish teenager to use her martial arts skills, fighting move styles, ninjustu arts and Saiyan powers, techniques and special abilities like her mother did in her childhood. On the day in the When she and Michael went on a date, that she's sensed Ki Sense to power levels the danger Katherine later stared in shock as she sees the face formed from her grandfather's and mother's DNA cells jutting out of Super Buu's now-exposed inside his body and regeneration. As Super Buu regenerated he asks Katherine if she was a daughter of the Spencer Girl: Kaylah Spencer on his chest. After this was confirmed, he declared that she would be the first to die. Legacy Katherine was Jimmy and Kaylah's daughter, her Power Manga and Anime Like both her parents, Katherine has a great amount of chakra and Ki energy, even more since she is a Jinchuriki as quarter half-Human, half-Saiyan hybrid and she very skilled in its control like her mother and father. Katherine is a talented in ninjutsu, kung fu and other martial arts while she lacks of physical strength and skill in manipulating Ki energy, flying and other superhuman techniques and abilities. Moreover Katherine has a remarkably powerful life force, again thanks to her Spencer's heritage. This grants her immense potential longevity as well as equally strong vitality. Her power level is 23, 122, 9888.000. Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Immortality - * Kamehameha - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Game Appearances Katherine is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Nana Mizuki (kid/preteen); Yūko Minaguchi * FUNimation dub: Stephanie Sheh (kid/pre-teen); Kara Edwards (most media, teen/young adult); Lucy Small (Dragon Ball GT) Battles Movies * Katherine, Erica, Alex, Max and Michael vs. Frieza, Cell, Cooler, Broly and Super Buu * Katherine (Potential Unleashed), Jesse, Alyssa and Michael vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan form) * Katherine, Ben and Michael vs. Frieza, Cell and Super Buu * Katherine (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu Trivia * Katherine's name means Japanese name (キャセリン or Kyaserin) is in Latin the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. * In American the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure, clear. * In Greek the meaning of the name Katherine is: Form of the Greek Catherine meaning pure. * It is pronounced KATH-rin, KATH-er-rin. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Katherine is "pure". From the word katharos. The name may also have come from Hecate, the name of the Greek goddess of magic. Yet another possible source is Greek aikia, "torture". All these meanings are likely associated with Saint Aikaterine of Alexandria (fourth century), who was born a pagan but died as a Christian martyr. A name in use since at least the third century AD. It has been borne by illustrious women such as Saint Catherine of Alexandria, an early martyr; Empress Catherine the Great of Russia; and three of Henry VIII's six wives. Preference in modern times is for the K- spelling, which is closest to the original Greek versions. Actresses Catherine Oxenburg, Catherine Deneuve, Katharine Hepburn, Catherine Zeta-Jones; skater Katarina Witt. * Katherine is the spitting image of her mother, Kaylah as a teenager in the Buu Saga, but she's had her father's blue eyes and jet black hair color. * Katherine's favorite hobby is karaoke, adventures and watching Pokemon shows. * Katherine's favorite food is Chicken Caesar salad and sweet pineapples. * Katherine's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. * Katherine is the second person to kill Mega Buu in the movie. Gallery Videl-dragon-ball-females-31517463-274-500.png|Katherine Screenshot 2016-09-14-00-55-43-1.png Kid videl by superfernandoxt-d99ugqp.png Videl and Gohan as the Pre-teens at the Cell G-1.jpg Gohan and Videl as preteens in Cell Saga.jpg Videl comforting Gohan as-preteens-10.jpg Videl by the devils corpse-d7v7i88.png Hopeless mirai videl by bella colombo-d7dvy93-1.jpg Kayla .jpg Kaylah's long hair and gi outfit w a black capris-1.png Kayla long hair w tournament outfit & black capris.png Kayla-1.jpg Kayla-1.png Kaylah as last survivor of Spencer Clan Massare.jpg Kayla's jet black shoulder-length blunt cut style.png Kayla's hairsytle-1.jpg Doodles videl by ayla kazemi-dax5seu.png Doodles videl by ayla kazemi-dax5seu-1.png Doodles videl by ayla kazemi-dax5seu-2.png Doodles videl by ayla kazemi-dax5seu-3.png Doodles videl by ayla kazemi-dax5seu-4.png Doodles videl by ayla kazemi-dax5seu-5.png Doodles videl by ayla kazemi-dax5seu-6.png Doodles videl by ayla kazemi-dax5seu-7.png familiar_portrait_by_kaxrei-d4wk5w2-1.png|Katherine as a elderly woman now as Katherine's flashbacks before her death in King Piccolo Saga Kaylah, Katherine, Videl and Kayla.jpg Tumblr pfds39j8Py1umywqbo1 1280-1.jpg Kayla Spencer in DBZ Series.jpg Images Videl.jpeg 2018-11-29 02.20.45.jpg 2018-11-29 02.24.49.jpg VidelNV.png VidelNV 2.png Baby Kayla in her mother's arms with her father (Shaun and Danielle).png Innocence by kisakun-1.png I want a tail too by kisakun-1.png Kid Kayla Spencer-1.png Just wanna be like mom by dbzsisters-1.png Kid Kayla.png Tumblr mxhopyxjbB1sms8cuo1 500-1.png Dragon ball commission videl comforting goha-1.png Maxresdefault (2).png Maxresdefault (2)-1.png Kisspng-pan-videl-goku-gohan-majin-buu-5aef5bf4442788.0091700315256360842792 2.png 1473068201914.png CbIQFlRUAAAvy2p (1).png Kayla Spencer in DBZ Series-1.jpg D283w0v-e35844b2-36df-486b-9da6-5d3ca969b28c.png DySA2kvXcAEcnDK.jpeg DySA2kvXcAEcnDK.png Kayla Spencer DBZ sixteen years old girl series.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Princess Category:Orphans Category:Deceased Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Real Category:Good Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen